This invention concerns apparatus for brewing and has particular application in brewing relatively small batch quantities of beer or ale such as carried out for domestic consumption by an amateur brewer.
As will be understood, in the home brewing of beer one of the critical phases is that of fermentation of the wort and the racking of the wort at the proper stage when the fermentation is approaching completion. The rate of fermentation and the successful completion of same is dependent on many factors and, to the amateur brewer, some of these are exceedingly difficult to control to the degree essential for producing a quality beer. Important factors are the risk of contamination, the quantity and quality of the ingredients and preparation, the temperature and environmental situation or influences.
In practice, the amateur brewer usually prepares a batch quantity of about five Imperial gallons (22.73 liters) and the fermentation vessel is a suitable size container such as a plastics bucket or bin. The prepared wort is poured into such container and left for a period of time for fermentation to proceed. At the end of the period, the liquor must be racked, usually by siphoning from such container, and carefully transferred to another vessel without contamination or excessive contact with air.
The physical handling of the wort and liquor presents problems as well as the need for stringent hygiene and other requirements.